Guns vs Faust: Battle of Two Worlds
|airdate = 2019 |producer = TBA |next = Kamen Rider Steel }} is a official American drama series created by a set of four young men, it is the first official series in the ending of the run and the first official series overall. This series date is officially unknown to when starting. Story : "Toku Heroes around the Galaxy, gather together as one to defeat any evil that tries to take over or destroy our world. But heroes like these young, and courageous teenagers will save the multiverse of every world that they come across!" : ―Opening narration In the Year 2019, a young man and his unlikely friends from the third dimension accidentally got caught up in a battle with a murderous kamen rider and a hunter from a another dimension who seek a new battle ground in the third dimension. Now it's up to Gun and his friends to team up with Faust to save other dimensions, including theirs from the clutches of Hazard's evil hands. Characters Kamen Riders Mini-Series Movie/Special-exclusive Kamen Riders Novel-exclusive Allies to be added Villains Kamen Rider Episodes Mini-Series #Part 1: A New Dawn #Part 2: A Worthy Foe #Part 3: Climatic Reinforcements #Part 4: Betrayal of a Friend #Part 5: Battle of the Fittest #Part 6: The Last Dawn Movie/Specials #New World Origins ##New World Origins: GunSpawner ##New World Origins: Sentai ##New World Origins: Toku ##New World Origins: Faust Tube #New World Gaiden ##New World Gaiden: Sentai ##New World Gaiden: Faust #New World Gaiden 2 ##New World Gaiden 2: Toku ##New World Gaiden 2: GunSpawner #GVF: Revival! Battle Galaxy! #Kamen Rider Geiz: It's Halloween! Novel #GVF: Final World Cast * , , : * , : * : * : * '|モモタロス|Momotarosu}}: * '|ウラタロス|Uratarosu}}: TBA * '|キンタロス|Kintarosu}}: TBA * '|リュウタロス|Ryūtarosu}}: TBA * '|ジーク|Jīku}}: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TBA * : (Voice), TBA (Chris Hart) * : Behind the Scenes *The portrayal of the main antagonist, the foot soldiers, and the main protagonist is all portrayed by GunSpawner, who recently lend his grateful hand to help make this productions. *The editing has been made by Faust Tube himself to show the support of this special. *The Animation for the Riders that are created by Sentai, in his contribution for this special mini-series. *The Special Effects for the episodes and movies are created by GunSpanwer for his contribution to the show Notes *Each character are still played by the current or former characters of today's series or previous series. *Each actor who were portrayed as an Imagin were not able to use the suits of them in this small productions, considering the costs of the copyright law statue of 1976 in section 107. **Including the rider suits, and the kaiser suit/suits for this productions. *This mini-series based special is dedicated to each members of the cast who gave their best at their acting for their character who they portrayed as during this mini series-special. *In the poster of GVF, the use of Sentai having to use of the suit of Zi-O Build Armor is just a description to what rider forms he'll be using as two different kamen riders in this series.